1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to an improvement of a game machine, such as a ball-flicking type including a so -called xe2x80x9cPachinkoxe2x80x9d, xe2x80x9cArrange-ballxe2x80x9d, and xe2x80x9cMajong-ballxe2x80x9d, a reel-rotating type called xe2x80x9cPachi-slotxe2x80x9d, or a slot machine.
2. Description of the Related Art
Prior art game machines allow a special pattern indication device using liquid crystal display, CRT, or a mechanical reel to perform changeable indication corresponding to changes of progress of games, for example, occurrence of a ball""s falling into a special operation-start hole, or allow a lamp(s) and/or an amplifier(s) to make unique performance effects. Methods and forms of such changeable indication or unique performance effects become more advanced or complicated corresponding to development of microcomputer technology and advanced needs from players in recent years.
Hence, most of such kinds of game machines are designed, for reducing loads to a micro-processor, to employ a main CPU, which adapted for main control controlling progress of play such as determination of a big bonus winning, and at least one subordinate CPU, which is for indicating patterns and controlling predetermined output means, in order to enable dispersed processing. Usually, such game machine comprises a main control substrate including a main CPU and at least one peripheral controlling substrate formed separately from the main control substrate and including a subordinate CPU, and a signal transmission means such as wiring connecting the substrates to transmit data.
Due to the limit in spaces for installing the substrates or for the purpose of enabling design for specific assemblies, the substrates are generally separated with specific functions and connected via a signal transmission means such as wirings. Furthermore, a detection means detecting conditions that bring changes to progress of play, for example, a special operation-start switch, is provided at a point for making the detection and is connected to the main control substrate via a signal transmitting means such as wiring.
This kind of game machines are subjected to local regulation, i.e., by the Entertainment Establishments Control Law (Japanese Law No. 122 dated Jul. 10, 1948). Hence, the principal parts for the game, such as the main control substrate, and the peripheral control substrate, are accommodated inside the substrate casing and sealed to be prevented frown being shocked or tampered by an unlawful action from the outside.
Not like the electronic parts placed in the substrate casing, the signal transmission means such as wiring may be often stretched through or exposed to the outside air and although the wirings have outer sheaths, the conductive members are not exposed, and are properly collected at the middle on an intervening substrate or retained by a harness or a cable cramp, so that it is unlikely that a long wiring is suspended solely.
However, upon assembling parts during manufacturing, the wirings are possibly broken at its outer sheaths by legs of IC projecting from the substrate, a pointed tool, or any of various protuberances in the working environment, thereby causing a short-circuit or breaking of wire. The wirings could be torn off by an inadvertent handling during removal or transportation. Furthermore, the signal transmission means such as wiring which can be easily accessible or touched from the outside is susceptible to suffer troubles by pranks or unlawful actions.
The invention was necessitated by the fact that the signal transmission means such as wiring is likely to undergo damages or troubles as stated previously. An object of the present invention is to provide a game machine wherein a signal transmission path consecutively extending from a signal start part to a signal arrival part via wirings can be inspected without the necessity of taking apart the machine body.
The invention defined in an embodiment of the invention is a game machine comprising, as exemplified in FIG. 1, a main control means 1 for controlling progress of play, a peripheral means 2, which a control signal from the main control means 1 is input into in order to actuate an output means 20 to be controlled, and a control signal transmission means 3 connecting the main control means and the peripheral means, wherein there is provided a control signal takeout means 4 which takes out control signals transmitted by the control signal transmission means 3 to the outside at a point after a connection to the peripheral means.
The output means 20 to be controlled may be a special pattern indication device using a liquid crystal display, CRT, mechanical reels, dots-type reels to changeably show patterns consisting of numbers, pictures, etc., to cause players to expect a big winning that opens a large winning hole. The items to be controlled may include an ordinary pattern indication device using 7 segments of LED to changeably show patterns of numbers, signs, etc., to cause players to expect opening of a tulip-type advantageous mechanism, a visible indication device such as LED, LCD, lamps arranged in the play zone, a sound output device such as amplifiers providing sound effects, BGM, sounds of error, or buzzers, or a payoff device for balls or tokens.
The main control means 1 may comprise at least one micro-processor in most cases. The peripheral means 2 when it bears a complicated control as of the special pattern indication may comprise at least one micro-processor, but needs not be so when the output means 20 to be controlled is relatively simple in construction and uses a separate substrate in consideration of spaces. In other words, it is enough for the peripheral means 2 to only bear service of transmitting a control signal from the main control means 1 to the output means 20.
The control signal transmission means 3 may include a single or plural wiring cable(s) , flat cable(s) , flexible printed wiring substrate. The control signal takeout means 4 may use such structures of terminal type such as connectors, receptacles, or direct-formation type such as pin, lands projecting on the substrate. Points where signals are taken out may be input connectors serving as a connection to the peripheral means 2, a patterned part on the substrate extended from the input connectors, and I/O part of CPU provided on the peripheral means 2.
The invention defined in an embodiment of the invention is directed to a Pachinko machine and has an object to enable inspection of wiring at an important part having a large influence on the winning or profit of players. The game machine provides that the output means 20 to be controlled comprises a special pattern indication device for changeably showing a number of patterns including a big bonus winning or losing patterns, and the peripheral means 2 comprises an indication control device for controlling the special pattern indication device.
The invention defined in an embodiment of the invention is a game machine comprising, as exemplified in FIG. 2, a detection means 5 detecting conditions which bring changes to the progress of the game, a main control means 1 controlling the progress of the game in accordance with detection signals from the detection means, and a detection signal transmission means 6 connecting the detection means and the main control means, wherein there is provided a detection signal takeout means 7 which takes out detection signals transmitted by the detection signal transmission means to the outside at a point after a connection to the main control means.
The detection means 5, in case of Pachinko machines, may be a special operation start switch for starting selection between a big winning to open or close a large winning hole, a gate switch for actuating selection between opening or closing a tulip-type advantageous mechanism, a count switch for regulating a maximum of winning balls, or a winning-ball detecting switch. Variation of the detection signal transmission means 6 and detection signal takeout means 7 is the same as the foregoing explanation for the transmission and takeout means 3 and 4 for control signals.
The invention defined in an embodiment of the invention is directed to a Pachinko machine and has an object to enable inspection of wiring at an important part having large influence on benefits of players. The detection means 5 may comprise a detection switch in relation to a big winning control to give players a large profit. The detection switch may cover a special-operation start switch for starting selection between a big winning or a loss, and a count switch for regulating a maximum of winning balls in each round upon a big winning.
The invention defined in an embodiment of the invention enables inspection both of input and output sides with respect to the main control means 1 inclusive of wirings when a specific output means 20 is controlled by the main control means 1. The game machine does, as exemplified in FIG. 3 , comprise a detection means 5 detecting conditions which bring changes to progress of the game, a main control means 1 controlling the progress of the game in accordance with detection signals from the detection means, a peripheral means 2, which a control signal from the main control means is input into to actuate an output means 20 to be controlled, a control signal transmission means 3 connecting the main control means and the peripheral means, and a detection signal transmission means 6 connecting the detection means and the main control means, wherein there are provided a control signal takeout means 4, which takes out control signals transmitted by the control signal transmission means to the outside at a point after a connection to the peripheral means, and a detection signal takeout means 7, which takes out detection signals transmitted by the detection signal transmission means to the outside at a point after a connection to the main control means.
The invention defined in an embodiment of the invention is directed to a Pachinko machine and has an object to enable inspection of wiring at an important part having a large influence on benefit of players, and enable the inspection to be performed at both of input and output side of the main control means 1. The output means 20 to be controlled comprises a special pattern indication device for changeably showing a number of patterns including a big bonus winning or losing patterns, the peripheral means 2 comprises an indication control device for controlling the special pattern indication device, and the detection means 5 comprises a detection switch in relation to a big bonus winning control.
Next, functional effects of those inventions will be detailed.
The invention defined in an embodiment of the invention can simply and easily inspect the control signal transmission means 3 merely by examining signals form the control signal takeout means 4 as shown in FIG. 1. In detail, the control signal takeout means 4 takes out signals at a point after a connection of the control signal transmission means 3 to the peripheral means 2, so that it covers completely the entire length of the control signal transmission means 3 and can inspect short-circuit or breaking of wire thereon. The control signal takeout means 4 which takes out signals to the outside can connect with a measuring device such as a tester, oscilloscope, digital analyzer, or a testing tool such as a personal computer, an exclusively usable test monitor to easily examine levels, its order, timing of control signals and compare and check the examined control signals and actual operation of the output means 20. Accordingly, control signals from the main control means 1 inclusive of the part of control signal transmission means 3 can be inspected, thereby improving function of examining damages and troubles.
The invention defined in an embodiment of the invention enables easy or simple inspection of the control signal transmission means 3 used for a part controlling the special pattern indication device particularly important for the Pachinko machine. In this case, signals taken out by the control signal takeout means 4 are control signals which are transmitted from the main control means 1 via control signal transmission means 3 and are data at a level of commands before being decoded to be developed as actual micro indication signals by the indication control device. Hence, the signals may be checked for enabling plain and clear inspection of the game machine in view of programming specification.
The invention defined in an embodiment of the invention provides easy inspection of the detection signal transmission means 6 merely by examining signals from the detection signal takeout means 7. In detail, the detection signal takeout means 7 which takes out signals at a point after a connection of the detection signal transmission means 6 to the main control means 1 can completely cover the entire length of detection signal transmission means 6 and examine short-circuit and breaking of breaking of wire thereon. The detection signal takeout means 7 which takes out signals to the outside can connect with a measuring device such as a tester, oscilloscope, digital analyzer, or a testing tool such as a personal computer, an exclusively usable test monitor to easily examine levels or other factors of detection signals and compare and check the examined detection signals and actual operation of the detection means 5.
Accordingly, detection signals from the detection means 5 inclusive of the part of detection signal transmission means 6 can be inspected, thereby improving function of examining damages and troubles.
The invention defined in an embodiment of the invention enables easy inspection of detection switch, inclusive of the detection signal transmission means 6, in relation to a big winning control particularly important for the Pachinko machine. A large benefit is given to players upon occurrence of a big winning. The big winning detection switch has hitherto undergone unlawful actions. The present invention allows the main control means 1 to inspect the big winning detection switch easily and clearly, thereby enabling simple checking unlawful actions and providing an effect of restraining any latent criminal activities.
The invention defined in an embodiment of the invention does, as seen in FIG. 3, enables easy inspection of detection signals and control signals at both input and output sides with respect to the main control means 1 inclusive of signal transmission means by examining detection signals from the detection signal takeout means 7 and control signals on the control signal takeout means 4. In this case, progress of play is controlled on the basis of detection signals input into the main control means 1, and the output means 20 is actuated by inputting control signals from the main control means 1 into the peripheral means 2. Hence, signals in relation to a series of controllings can be monitored at the input and output side with respect to the main control means 1. In addition, checking of signals at the input and output sides are performed including the signal transmission means 6 and 3. Hence, a series of control system for a specific output means 20 can be easily inspected.
The invention defined in an embodiment of the invention provides that a series of control system in relation to a big winning control particularly important for the Pachinko machine can be easily performed at both the input and output sides of the main control means 1 inclusive of signal transmission means 6 and 3.